galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Xelass
The Republic of Xelass is the largest Zeth state. It is a representative democracy, and has a population of three billion citizens. It is currently at war with the Coalition of People's Republics. Culture The culture of the Republic is one of freedom of speech and empowerment of the individual. Enterprise and entrepreneurship and rewarded, and the main aspirations of citizens are to become famous or to discover and invent. Education The state owns almost all schools, though a few privately-owned ones have survived in which the richest of Xelassian children can be educated. The curriculum is designed to be general and non-focussed from the ages of six (when school begins) and thirteen, and then to give teenagers the ability to narrow down what they want to do. Subjects include biology, chemistry, classics, computing, cosmology, design, fine art, mechanics, particle physics, politics, and pure maths. After reaching the age of nineteen, students no longer have to remain in education and can leave to begin their careers. However, many choose to stay behind for further studies, in which they narrow down to two subjects to become extremely proficient. Many professional jobs require specific further studies. Entertainment Xelassian entertainment is mainly through the medium of television. Radios used to be an important household item, but have fallen out of use. There are two state-owned channels and around sixty privately-owned channels which citizens must pay to access. There is a small film industry, but it is dwarfed by the television industry. Many actors begin in film and move to television drama once they have become famous. Art Drawing and painting are introduced to young Xelassians. Professional art is no longer possible, but many still do it as a hobby, and there are a few galleries in which artwork can be exhibited. Music The music in the Republic is very variable. The latest fashion is for jazz-like and bluegrass-type music, though there are rock 'n roll and electronic music subcultures. Religion Freedom of religion is a right in the Republic. Around 57% of Xelassians practice a religion. The main religions are T'han, which is a pantheistic faith believing in a god visible through nature, and the religion of Parity, which believes in a world of interconnected opposites and the importance of sapient beings in maintaining the balance of the cosmos. Language Though many Xelassians speak Aisish, the official language of the state is Xelet. It has an alphabet of 18 characters, which can be combined to form 41 different sounds in all. Economy The Xelassian economy is based on nuclear power. Uranium and thorium mining are state-subsidised, though generally run by private companies with some taxation. These companies sell their ores to refinement companies, which are owned by the state. The economy is a capitalist one, based on free enterprise and entrepreneurship. There are a number of transnational companies, though the state does attempt to prevent monopolies from developing, behind the scenes. Their currency is the Univ, and the GDP/capita is 42,700U, though there is much variation. Taxation is generally low, and VAT is 5%. Banks are independent, though the state keeps a watchful eye on goings-on. Military Due to the constant threat of war, the Republic maintains a powerful military. Around twenty-five million people are directly employed by the military, and around four hundred million are indirectly employed. Army The Xelassian Army contains five million soldiers and ten million support personnel. 50% are on reserve at any given time during peace. The soldiery is divided unto subunits- five Army Groups of one million soldiers each, and each Army Group is divided into three or four Corps. Corps then consist of two Divisions, and Divisions are split into twelve or more Battalions. Navy The Navy of Xelass contains 790 ships on active duty, including 28 aircraft carriers and 140 submarines. It also contains 330 reserve ships, including two aircraft carriers and four battleships. There are three million active personnel and 700,000 reserve personnel in the Navy. It also holds the majority of the Republic's nuclear deterrent, on board its submarines. Marine Corps The Xelassian Marine Corps operates to provide support to the Navy of Xelass by conducting land or amphibious operations. It contains 900,000 active personnel and 300,000 reserve personnel. Air Force The aerial warfare service branch of the Xelassian armed forces, the XAF maintains the aircraft and ICBMs of the Xelassians. It has 11,050 aircraft and 700,000 active personnel, as well as 300,000 reserve personnel and 500 ICBMs. Space Fleet Controlling the space navy of the Xelassian armed forces, the Xelassian Space Fleet maintains the armed spacecraft of Xelass. It currently consists of 23 spacecraft, 4 space stations, 460 probes, 712 satellites and 180,000 personnel. Technology The Xelassians have developed nuclear power, including uranium, thorium, and plutonium reactors. It has also developed reusable, large-scale spacecraft, and large space stations. They have powerful industry, and produce and refine billions of tonnes of iron ore per year, among other materials. The central mountains of Xelass are a rich source of 'Rare Earth Elements' and useful metals. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord